


Leads Me Back To You

by Ace_of_hearts301



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Adachi being a fuck waffle, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Child Abuse, Dojima being an actual dad, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Panic, Gender Dysphoria, Homophobia, I really be getting horny over historically acurate clothing, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, No One In The IT Group Is Straight, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period-Typical Homophobia, Please god don't bind with ace bandages!!!!!, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slight Canon Divergence, Spoilers, Touched Starved Yosuke, Trans Male Character, Trans Narukami Yu, Transphobia, Yu is kinda stupid in this, but Yosuke loves him regardless, cause thats just how he is, no beta reader we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_of_hearts301/pseuds/Ace_of_hearts301
Summary: A red string of fate binds you and your soulmate together, no matter what the string will never break. Even if it gets tangled or you get too far away from your soulmate to sense it it is still there through every life.From the beginings of Japan to the Stonewall riots the red string of fate we all have has lead Yu back into Yosuke's arms
Relationships: (Implied) Amagi Yukiko/Satonaka Chie, Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	1. Every Lifetime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cover a lot of history in this chapter and had to do a lot of research to get this as accurate as possible but some things I altered to fit the theme a bit better. Also this was going to be a one shot (and I may make it a one shot once I finish the second half) but I found the second half would make it feel like too much for how much I would like to add.

As we all know soulmates are connected through all of their lives with a red string. No one can see that string, but the natural pull it has always brings you back to who you are meant to be with for the rest of your life. No matter how tangled that string can be it will always lead you back to them, afterall two souls are meant to be together. 

It all started for these two souls in the ancient world of Japan. They had been friends since their childhood in a rice farm, they grew old together and with their families being farmers together since before the two were born a marriage between the two was the best outcome for the two lovers. Years passed and everyday they awoke to brown or grey eyes staring at them, the sun trickling in from their window as they greeted the day together, they truly did grow to love each other, as if the gods themselves created them to be together. A red string would always connect the two, even after the heartache they endured together they would be connected forever. In their last moments they watched as their grandchildren played in the field that was just outside their home. The old woman turned to her husband and smiled. 

“It still feels as if we are still young.” Her brown eyes gleamed with childhood glee as they wrinkled at the edges. “I wish we could live this life again.”

Her husband smiled at her as his own grey eyes glistened in the setting light of the sun. “Perhaps we can meet again. Will you look for me every life we live?” His wife laughed as she watched as her daughter and her husband gathered up the children to take them inside as the night grew on.

“I will try my best, but do not grow to hate me if I miss you once in a while.” Her husband took her hand in his as he kissed it.

“I don’t think I could even if I tried.” They died together that night, as they lived, happy and holding the other's hand as the night laid a blanket of stars over them.

Their next life they almost missed each other, almost. Where it is not for grey eyes meeting brown in that market place the two would have never met. The two girls, locked in the other's gaze, gripped their husbands or fathers arms tighter as they continued their staring contest. The bearer of the grey eyes’ father looked to her as he chuckled softly. 

“Go, talk to her, it would be good for you to make a new friend.” She nodded about to let go of her father's arm before remembering her place.

“Will you accompany me or shall one of my brothers join me?” Her father nodded to her eldest brother, who if you must know was named Charaxus, took her hand from her fathers and lead her towards the brown eyed girl who, even now, was staring at the other a slight blush was seen to be creeping across her face as the two approached. 

“Sir, ma’am. A lovely day in the market, is it not?” Charaxus started as the man was drawn to the two at his side. He nodded to the two. “I apologize for the interruption but my dear sister here seemed to want to talk to your wife for a moment if you would allow us her ear.”

“Ah, please take her. She has not been able to stay still since we got here.” The brown-eyed girl removed herself from her husband's side and took the arm of the strange girl.

Thus sparked what most would call “a beautiful and pure friendship between two girls” while they spent most of their time together in secret. Gentle caresses and kisses placed on warm skin under the streaming light of the moon from open windows at night as the two slept together. Late at night the girl with grey eyes would look at her lover in pure adoration, kissing her hand as she ran fingers through soft light brown hair. After that night she wrote poetry, a prayer to a goddess for the pain of her love to end as it was far too much to bear. 

They spent many years together like this, until the day came where she who wrote poems was exiled along with her family, until the day two hearts shattered. 

“Will you return to me, my love. To take me away from the one who owns me and take me to a world only meant for us to to live in happiness together?” She kissed her lover and smiled a bittersweet smile that did not reach her eyes.

“Perhaps another life, when our gods will allow us the moments of joy. Pray that Aphrodite will sweep me away and back home into your arms.” With the waves she left her lover there, years later news would bring her the ultimate sadness she could experience. Her lover had thrown herself from the cliffs. That night she cursed Aphrodite and wrote by the light of Artemis another poem of her grief at the loss of her love. Years later in remembrance of her first true love she named her daughter after that girl she met far too long ago. 

Prayers from their past lives were answered as in their next life they were given a moment to live happy lives. 

A painter and his muse were what they became, an odd pair that met while they were still young, the artist seeing the other man's beauty and practically demanding to be able to paint him. The other agreed although he was thrown off a bit at such an odd request.

Their first meeting to get started on the painting they began to talk, mostly about their lives, their interests and the sort. They spoke for so long that by the time the artist was ready to get started the sun had set and they both turned in for the night. 

They both awoke with the dawn and the artist got to work instantly as his muse stared at him working. Deft fingers swiping over a canvas as grey eyes glanced into his soul as he worked. When he looked up to meet the eyes of his muse the intensity put a blush on his cheeks as he tried to focus back on his work.

The two never got married and lived the rest of their lives together, simple and poor. But happy, so very happy. These lives were rare for soulmates, the happy ones. So when they happen you cherish them for as long as you can remember. 

Perhaps their next life could be like this as well.

The Holy Roman Empire, or as we would know it as nowadays Germany, a witch was being executed for her supposed crimes while her lover was being held back by the city’s guards, the two were still young. 

“No! Please spare her, she has done nothing wrong!” The girl stayed where she was, her grey eyes glazed over in a daze as she stood among a pile of wood as the executioner approached her, burning torch in hand as the crowd cheered. They were sentencing a fifteen year old girl to death for a crime she did not commit. “You have to believe me, she’s innocent!” 

“My love!” She called out as the flames began to lick at the wood of her grave. “Wait for me, I will return to you one day!” The young man cried as he watched his lover be consumed by the fames, her screams and his cries echoed through the night.

She did return to her lover, hired as a handmaiden to a French noblewoman to personally take care of the young girls every need. They had grown closer in their time spent together and a blooming relationship grew between the two, even as the father was talking to other nobles about a marriage between the two families the two girls met in secret. 

“I do believe I was meant to be with you.” The noble said as she and her maid walked through the gardens. Her maid turned to her and froze. 

“Whatever m’lady says I will agree to.” Her maid responded as she gazed into her masters brown eyes that stared into her soul. The noble smiled at her and she took her arm. 

“Then shall you be accompanying me to the library, I have been needing a new book to read as of late.”

“Of course, m’lady.” The two went off to the library of her father in search of something that would please the young noble.

Later in the evening there was a party being held in the ballroom of the mansion the noble girl lived at. Her handmaiden was to be left by the side of the room, patiently awaiting her master to come and collect her when she retired for the evening. Many noblemen danced with her that night and the grey eyed handmaiden couldn’t stop her jealousy from pooling in her stomach as she watched her lady trying to keep her in her vision only for the man she danced with to twirl her away. 

The night was still young when the noble girl took her leave, grabbing the arm of her servant while she left. They took only a few steps, just out of view from the other party goers but close enough to still hear the music, that the noble stopped herself and her maid. She took her maid's hand as she smiled as bright as the sun.

“Dance with me.” The grey eyed girl did not have time to refuse as she was pulled into a waltz. 

“Miss, I can’t… I can’t dance.” The steps were easy enough to follow but if they got caught it would all be over for them both.

“You seem to be doing just fine, please give me this one dance at least.”

“As m’lady wishes.” How could she say no to that? It was just one dance and then she would be returning her lady to her room then completing her nightly tasks. What's the worst that could happen? Well the dance they shared went off without a hitch, in fact it was the best the young maid could ask for, it was what happened after that that changed the night and her life forever. 

She was down to the last few layers of her lady's dress from that evening, the rest of the garment was folded neatly to the side for the cleaners to wash tomorrow. This was nothing new, she had seen her lady in less when she had to assist her bathing on the odd occasion, but this time her lady asked her for something she would never regret.

“Will you untie my stays?” She could feel her mistress' grey eyes boring into her soul as she turned around to get the last layers off for her to sleep. 

“As m’lady wishes, but I have done this a thousand times before, why ask me this one time?” She smiled at her handmaiden, a mischievous undertone hinting at the corners as her eyes glazed over.

“I want to make sure you are willing to do this for me.” Ah, so that's what she was referring to. Her face exploded in a bold crimson as she tried to not pass out. Her lady placed a hand on her chin to make her look her master in the eyes, she was met with a loving smile in return to her speechlessness. 

“Ah, um… well I am meant to serve whatever m’lady asks of me so…” Her heart was pounding in her ears as she tried to steady her breathing. “Yes, I am willing to do this with you.” Brown eyes lit up as her mistress backed away a little ways to allow her work to continue.

She slowly pulled at the ties of the nobles' stays as she swallowed the thick rock in her throat. Her nerves were slowly overtaking her and the tension in the room grew as thick as fog. The brown eyed girl looked back at her in concern as her work continued. Long fingers that had once done this dance to perfection stumbled as she tried to calm herself down.

“You don’t have to do this. I just…” Grey eyes stared as the noble turned around while her stays was pulled off.

“No, no. I want to, I just…” she took one last deep breath. “I’ve never been intimate with anyone before, you’ll be my first for everything.” She looked down as her blush grew trying to cool herself down by sheer force of will. She felt a hand on hers and she looked up into striking brown eyes. 

“It will be okay, you have taken care of me for almost my whole life, it’s time for me to repay the favour.” Her mistress leaned in closer to her until they breathed the same air. “Do you permit it?” She asked as they leaned their foreheads together. The handmaiden took one last breath before responding quietly. 

“I do.” The noble smiled and pressed soft lips to hers, it was slow and careful. Perfect.

Her mistress pulled away slowly and she chased her touch not wanting this moment to end. “Take off my stockings for me.” She took her place in a nearby chair as she had done a hundred times before and would do a hundred times again. The handmaiden smiled and knelt down on her knees and began to untie the lace garters. Pressing her face into her mistress’ legs she pulled down the long stockings. When they were off the noble was left in only her shift. This was fine, the maid told herself, she had seen her in less before, but this was different. This was intimate, all the other times were simply her doing her job, this time would lead to something more. 

“I will take off your garments, will you allow me?”

“As you wish my mistress.” 

Her face was coated in mud and tears as she pushed her way to the front of the crowd, who cheered as another sharp ‘shrrnk’ sounded through the square as another blade was let go. She had to hurry for one last moment to look into her lovers eyes before she was torn away from her. 

“Yvonne Cecile Adeline daughter of the Count Albert, you shall be beheaded for crimes against the people. You have been privileged and pampered far too long, while the poor die of starvation just outside your front door. Vive La France!” The announcer called as she was pushed down to lay before the guillotine. She was crying. Tears were freely rolling down her cheeks as she looked out to the crowd, but she was not afraid. 

All her life she knew this would happen one day, she did not fear what would happen to her, she only feared for the one she would be leaving behind in the wake of her passing. At least she wouldn’t have to look her lover in the eyes as she left her. Until a head of familiar soft hair pushed to the front and fearful grey eyes locked with hers. Please no. 

“M’lady!” Her lover called as she approached the guillotine. “Please don't leave me here alone!” She gave as much of a comforting smile to her servant as she could as her tears still streamed down her face.

“Follow after me whenever you wish, my dear. Take your time, I will see you again one day.” With three swings of the blade she was gone and the crowd cheered as her maid cried. That night she followed after her lover.

Tears pricked at the young man's eyes as he read over the letter once again. This couldn’t be. His beloved was to be wed by the end of the week. Months had passed since the two started their exchange in letters and the man was already infatuated. But now with a letter clutched in his hands of unrequited love his brown eyes burned. He would write a response as soon as he could. 

He wrote a story based on his love of a man who could not return his feelings. How could he ever? It simply isn't allowed in his world.

Sometimes soulmates simply miss each other in their life. Perhaps in their next they could be together.

The moonlight came in soft rays through their small port window as strong and sturdy hands wrapped around her waist. She felt her tears begin to still as she felt her husband kiss her neck softly as he sung her a song they danced to on their wedding night. A small lake was already around their bed, it wouldn’t be long now.

“At least we can die together, I’m not sure if I could live without you.” She grabbed her husband's hand tighter.

“As do I,” he shuffled her around until they faced each other and kissed her lips gently. “I would not have it any other way.” The walls burst open around them as they hugged each other. The cold stole their breath as they struggled against what they both understood was their fate.

The plane had gone down. They all saw it, so he should be dead, but here the young boy was. Grinning at his friend he shot him a wave. The crying soldier ran into the other boy's arms. 

“What the hell were you thinking! You could have gotten yourself killed!” The two embraced as the pilot laughed breathily. 

“But I didn’t, now did I?” He was punched lightly in the gut from his friend. “Don’t tell the general what I did.”

“It’s too late for that, he already knows. You may be alive now but you’ll be dead once we get back to camp.” The young boy kissed his friends hand as they finally pulled away and helped him limp back to their setup.

He was just trying to help. That poor girl was being close to assaulted by that police officer and he was just trying to break up the fight to help the poor girl. If he had known this was a raid on the stonewall inn he wouldn’t have changed what he did, he had seen as well as been in many of them in the past. If he had known that there was a pile of bricks behind him while he talked to the police officer trying to cool down the tension he would not have stopped the girl from grabbing one, in truth he would have most likely been the first to throw one. But he did not know any of this which may be the reason he was in this situation now. 

A heavy mix of bullets from the ten police present and bricks from the people in the raid showered over him as he simply stood there. It was chaos around him but he stayed still as he looked around him. By now the police had retreated to the very bar they tried to siege but the rioters continued throwing whatever they could at the building. In some odd way the fights were beautiful, a spark of rebellion that could become so much more than this one night by a single girl resisting arrest. He hoped this could bring about a change that he could be a part of. He was so enamored by the rioting that he didn't even hear the sirens in the distance. He barely registered the hand grabbing his arm and dragging him away.

“C'mon man we gotta get outta here before more come!” A voice called over the sounds of the street. The man pulled him into a nearby alleyway and pressed him against the wall. He glanced up into familiar brown eyes. He had seen those eyes many times but they looked different in the small light of the alley compared to the bar he had seen them in so many times. The strong hands gripping him had felt so delicate when they danced together as others like those two surrounded them. 

“It’s you,” the owner of the brown eyes looked to him with a bright light behind them. “We haven’t danced in there in a while. The raids became too frequent and neither of us wanted to get arrested.” 

“I missed you.” His chest had felt light as he tilted his head and began to lean forward. Soft lips met him halfway and he could feel a smile curving them upwards. The grip he kept on the other boys button up shirt was the only thing that kept him on the ground, the hands entangled in his hair kept him steady as the sounds of sirens came closer and the rioters were carted off. This would not be the end of it, they would fight alongside their brothers and sisters until the day they died, but for now the only thing that mattered was that they were here and they were kissing in an alleyway avoiding the police.

**. . .**

From the first moment he took a breath he could tell that something was terribly wrong about this life. The bright lights of a hospital blinded him as he wailed his first gasps of life. His mother was one of the first faces he could see, but something told his soul that this was not right but he couldn’t tell what that something was until he first heard his name on his mother's lips.

“Welcome to the world Yue Narukami.” _Yes_ , his soul decided, _something was terribly off about this life._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so in my notes for this fic I just did one bullet point for the stone wall riots I thought you would enjoy.  
> \- 60's fighting for gay rights (what if,,, we kissed,,, at the Stonewall riots,,, and we were both guys,,, jk jk... Unless...)  
> Also the next chapter may take a while for me to put out so please have patience.


	2. Storm Cloud Grey Meets Sunset Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting between two souls entwined for eternity, the same grey meets gold in the newest life they live, and this one is sure to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I could have sworn I was going to make this whole thing a one-shot. Wonder what happened in between.

Yu always had one single goal in going to a new school; survive. This year would be no different, it was all the same, a new town, a new keeper he would be staying with, a new year of deadnames from people he barely knew, a new school he would blend into the shadows of becoming a ghost until he truly died to the school and passed on to the next one. 

He was jolted awake by a sudden bump of the train. He just had the strangest dream, a man had told him his fortune as well as a woman who spoke much of his ‘destiny’ or something of the sort. No matter, he heard as the announcement played saying they were at the next station. _Just one more ride then I’ll be in Inaba._ He slowly got up, grabbing his bag along the way as he stepped onto the station. Some comercial was playing on the tv’s near him as he waited on the final train. Rumours surrounded him as the news talked about some big scandal a politician got into, he couldn’t care less, it's not like it would affect his life if he listened to it or not. 

The last train pulled into the station and he boarded along with a handful of others on the station platform. Taking a seat by the window he looked out at the countryside surroundings as they passed him by. He would be staying there for the next year. He glanced once more at the message on his phone he had already read a thousand times over. An announcement played overhead that they would soon be arriving at the station. He sighed deeply as he grabbed his bag to get ready to leave. This was just going to be the same year it always was. 

The station was practically deserted when he finally got off. He only had to navigate his surroundings a little before he came out to the entrance where his uncle was supposed to meet him. 

“Hey! Over here!” A deep voice called from his side. A man and a young looking girl stood there. The man he recognised from the old photo of him in his parents home. The man waved him over and Yu followed his direction and slowly walked to the pair. “Well, you’re more handsome in person than in your photo.” The man spoke softly as Yu approached. 

“I… I’m sorry?” Yu was genuinely shocked. While he had never known his uncle until this day he suddenly felt more welcomed. He had never been told by a stranger he was handsome before. 

“Ah, yeah. I suppose I just… haven't seen you since you were a kid. You look handsome. Or sorry am I getting this wrong?”

“N-no you’re fine. I guess… I’m just not used to someone telling me that.” Yu laughed nervously as his chest fluttered.

“Well that’s good, I wouldn’t want to be making you uncomfortable. Welcome to Inaba. I’m Ryotaro Dojima, I’ll be looking after you for the next year.” The man held out his hand and Yu took it in a firm grip as the two formally shook hands. “You already know I’m your mother's younger brother and that's about all you need to know for now..”

“It’s nice to finally meet you.” Dojima looked confused at what the boy said before a look of recognition crossed over him.

“Ah, well actually we’ve met before, although I suppose you wouldn’t remember that. You were still a baby.” _Oh,_ Yu realized, _this man has known me from before I knew who I truly was._ “Just so I’m sure,” his uncle began pulling Yu from his thoughts. “You just go by Yu now, right?” Yu nodded slowly.

“Yes.”

“Okay, that's good. I gave the school that name since I heard about you being a boy. Hopefully they’ll use that name rather than your given one.” Maybe this school year would be better, just maybe. “Anyways, now that that's out of the way,” Dojima led the small girl that was hiding behind him to the front. “This is my daughter. Nanko, go say hi to your cousin.” Yu gave the girl an encouraging smile as he leaned down to be at eye level with her. 

“Hello.” She was so quiet Yu could barely hear what she said. He smiled a bit wider, as she ran back behind her father. 

“Hey now, you’re never this shy, what’s wrong.” Dojima questioned the young girl.

“It’s just, when you talked about my cousin you always talked about them like they were a girl.” Both of them tensed up at what Nanako said. She wasn’t able to understand that Yu was her cousin because of who he used to be. 

“Well you see Nanako, this is Yue, but now he is Yu. Does that make sense?” 

“Oh,” Nanako looked down for a moment. “But what does that mean?” Yu smiled at her as he kneeled back down to her level.

“Well I was born a female but that didn’t make me happy, so I started taking medicine and dressed like a boy and that makes me happy now, I feel more like myself as a boy so that’s what I am.” Nanako looked puzzled for a moment before she grinned at him.

“Oh, that makes sense!” The tension left all of them as the atmosphere grew to be more comfortable.

“Well that’s enough of just standing here talking, let’s get outta here.” Dojima began the small walk to his car with Yu following close behind. 

They drove for only a few minutes before pulling into a gas station, Dojima pulled to a stop and parked before looking at the two kids in his care.

“We’re almost home but I forgot to get gas before we went to pick you up, hope you don’t mind.” Yu shook his head.

“No, it’s fine. I needed to stretch my legs a bit.” Nanako and her father got out of the car first with Yu taking a deep breath, or as deep a breath as he could. He felt the bandages around his chest constricting his lungs. He would need to take them off once he got to the Dojima household, but he wanted to keep them on forever if he could. It restrained his breathing, sure and he knew the dangers of it but without them he would have to deal with everything that flooded his mind when he looked at his own body. He shook his head to rid those thoughts from his mind and finally took his first steps onto the pavement of the town he would be living at. The air felt so much cleaner compared to Tokyo and all the other city’s he was shipped off to. It was quiet, a peaceful silence that made the town feel calm to Yu. He never did enjoy living in the city very much. Maybe this change of scenery would be good for him. 

“Are you in highschool?” The attendant nearby asked as they began to fill up the car.

“Huh?” Yu asked as he looked over to them.

“Does it surprise a city boy like you to see how empty it is out here?” This kid was sure full of questions for him. He nodded as he walked closer to them to talk better. “You’ll get bored quickly, compared to the city this town has nothing. You’ll either have to spend time with your friends or start working some odd jobs.”

“Well I don’t make friends easily, so I suppose I’ll just have to find some other way of entertainment.”

“Well, we are looking for a part timer right now if you’re interested.” They smiled at him as they finished up their work.

“Yeah, sure maybe I will.” He nodded slightly to them and took the hand they offered to make it official. They ran off before he could say anything else, something about having to work. 

Nanako barely rounded the corner before a white hot pain flashed in Yu’s eyes, a wave of nausea overtook him and he had to grab the roof of the car to avoid plummeting to the earth below him. That was… odd, to say the least. He had gotten hot flashed before and the binding often made him light headed but those were nothing like what he just felt. Nanako looked up at him with concern. 

“Are you okay, you don’t look too good. Did you get carsick? I still get like that sometimes.”

“Uh, maybe I was just a bit. I think I’m good now, thanks for asking.” His voice was shaky and he was still pale as he blinked away the dizziness. 

“What’s wrong?” Dojima asked as he walked back to the car. “What happened?”

“He just looked like he wasn’t feeling too good, I think he just got a bit carsick.” Dojima looked from his nephew to his daughter and nodded his head.

“Thank you Nanako, I’m sure that's just it.” He looked at Yu with concern written in his eyes. “You head back to the car now, I just want to have a little chat with Yu here.”

“Okay.” The girl looked downcast but Yu gave her a reassuring smile that everything was okay. She went to the passenger's side door and the moment the two heard it close Dojima began to speak.

“Be honest with me Yu,” he shuffled the jacket he carried on his back. “Was it really just car sickness? Do you have a binder on?”

“I,” he breathed in and felt the bandages pull against his chest painfully. “Yes, I do.”

“How long have you been wearing it?”

“The whole day.” Dojima looked at him in shock, shaking his head slightly. “With no breaks in between.” Yu looked to his feet as he felt his uncle’s gaze on him, it was piercing.

“‘The whole day,’ he says. Jesus, Yu, please tell me you understand how dangerous this is?” His voice was only raised slightly as he spoke sternly to the boy. Yu nodded as he felt tears brimming his eyes. Dojima sighed at his nephew. “Just… look once we get home I want you to take that thing off and put on something else. Yu,” Yu looked his uncle in the eyes. “You have to understand that this sort of stuff is acceptable in my house, but only if you are willing to do it safely. If you don’t I may just have to make sure you do it safely every day. Just… please take care of yourself kid.” With that Dojima took the short strides needed to get to his car. Yu followed after him and soon they were back on the way to the house he would be staying at.

It was a fairly small home. The Dojimas lived in only three bedrooms and one bathroom but it was enough to Yu. He was shown the place he would be staying in for the next year and he started by undressing into something more comfortable. He gingerly took off the bandages and sighed in relief as he felt himself able to breathe easily now. He replaced it with a sports bra that would do the job just enough to avoid letting the dysphoria seep in, but not nearly enough to be fully comfortable. He began to unpack the clothes he had with him as he took in his new living space. 

Diner came soon enough but left quickly as well and soon enough he was in bed staring at his ceiling planning his survival guide for the next day. 

When the next day came Yu woke up groggy and somehow even more tired than when he fell asleep. Another strange dream had plagued him and he wasn’t sure what to think of it. He leaned forwards from his seated position to bury his face in his hands and breathed deeply a few times. 

“Breakfasts ready!” Nanako called from the kitchen downstairs. He looked to his door and realized that this would be the day. He decided now was as good a time as any to get up. 

His movements were sluggish while he pulled on his uniform (he was glad Dojima was able to get him the boy’s uniform) and he was slow to exit the room. Nanako already had breakfast set out for the two of them and Dojima was nowhere to be seen so they left to begin the small trek to their respective schools. With the little needed directions he was on his own walking to the school he would rinse and repeat the process he became all too familiar with. 

While he was approaching the building an odd sight greeted him, a student biking in the rain. It was a rather stupid dessision as the rain had made the sidewalks slippery enough to walk on but with a bike one handed it would be rather difficult. He stood back and watched as the student crashed and fell. It looked like it hurt, but seeing as there was nothing he could do he decided to let the boy be. 

The entrance gate had looked inviting enough but the overall look isn’t what bothered Yu, it was the prospect of what kind of peers he would be dealing with. He was used to every derogatory term used to describe him but it still hurt like a punch to the gut when he heard them used. Maybe the new uniform could help, and his uncle had said he registered him under his chosen name. Just maybe this year could be better. 

“Hey!” A loud voice called to him as he wandered the halls. “Are you Narukami Yu?” He nodded as he looked back to his schedule, the man hadn’t taken a liking to that as he had grabbed Yu by the arm and began to drag him away down the hall. “You’re making me late to teach, hurry up!” He decided that resigning himself to his fate would be the best course of action.

Yosuke had decided that this day was not a good one. First he woke up late and had to rush through his morning routine then his bike crashed and made him subsequently break the disk Chie had given him. On top of that he wound up in King Moron’s class and all that anyone was talking about was some new transfer student that would be joining them. Hell even Yukiko and Chie joined in on the gossip and they never did enjoy stuff like that very much. What was so important about a transfer student anyways, he was a transfer and he never had this much talk about him when he moved, at least, that's what Chie told him. 

“You look dead today Yosuke.” She stated, no need to sugar coat things since he felt dead today. 

“I… don’t wanna talk about it.” The door opened and he didn’t even look up to see the new students face, he barely heard the name ‘Yu Narukami’ as the boy was introduced. He ignored the belittling the new student got when he quipped something to the teacher, barely registering when Chie asked if the student could sit beside her, right in front of Yosuke. He went through the whole day feeling like everything in the world was out to get him. In a way maybe it was. 

The last bell rang along with an announcement of a staff meeting. He was sitting up by then and listening in on the idle chatter of the nearby students. It was all pointless rumours, why should he care about anything they said. He looked in front of him to see the back of the transfer student's head. He scoffed. Some poor guy got shipped off to this small ass town for a year, Yosuke honestly felt pretty bad for him. Another announcement played warning the students of some incident that occurred near the school and they had to go home immediately. Some students rushed for their bags while others stayed to continue their talk. The transfer student only stayed at his desk for a moment before Chie and Yukiko walked up to him and asked if he wanted to walk home with them. Maybe now would be a good time to tell Chie he was sorry about her DVD. 

For the second time today he got hurt and watched as the transfer student walked away.

****

. . .

****

After a short encounter by some creepy kid by the entrance wanting a date from Yukiko the two girls walked with him around the town talking a bit about his life before he came here. They talked a bit about their lives as well, it was nice. They never asked him about his “true gender” as other students he encountered in the past did, nor did they ask him anything that made him uncomfortable. It… was nice, not having to worry about if he was passing good enough or having to dance around his answers to not reveal anything, it was just the three of them talking. 

Their attention was drawn to a few of the townspeople gathered around a corner. 

“What’s that?” Chie wondered as she started to walk towards the small crowd of onlookers. Many whispers surrounded them, all talking about a dead body some poor girl had the displeasure of finding. 

“Hey, Yu!” A familiarly deep voice called to him. His uncle walked up to the group of highschoolers. “We told the principal not to let any high schoolers this way, guess he didn’t listen huh?” Chie leaned towards the detective.

“You know this guy, he's only been here for a day.” Dojima laughed a bit at the girl's hushed tone.

“I’m his guardian for the time being, actually I’m his uncle. If I’m being honest… uh, how should I say this, I hope you get along with him. He doesn't make friends very easily so it’s nice seeing you hang out together.” Chie and Yukiko nodded to the detective as he turned to return to his work. Apparently the body was quite the sight to behold as another one of the detectives on the case had to run to a nearby bush to empty his stomach at the sight. That only got the young man reprimanded by the older man. The three high schoolers decided it was time for them to go back to their homes. 

Yu got home a bit later than he usually would have because of the girls wanting to get to know him, Nanako was there to greet him when he walked through the door. 

“How was your day at school?” Yu asked as he and his cousin settled down in front of the Tv. 

“It was okay, I had to walk home with a group today though, I wonder why.” Yu reassured her it was most likely nothing even if he knew the real reason. The body would probably force a lot of people’s lives to change for the time being. 

It was still rather early when he went to bed. The whiplash from the big city to a small town still affects him. Nothing odd happened that night and the morning was a bit better as he was beginning to feel more rejuvenated and even woke up at his usual hour. He and Nanako shared breakfast before departing for school.

Today it was still cloudy and a bit of fog settled over the river but the sidewalk was not as slippery as before, so it was quite a surprise when the same boy from before was able to crash into a garbage can in the same spot he did yesterday. He called for help but no answer came from the passing students. Yu sighed as he resigned himself to his fate and walked over to the boy.

“Stop trying to kick me, I'm going to help you.” Yu said as he grabbed at the boy’s legs. With one final pull the trash boy was out. A storm of grey eyes met sunset gold and a sense of familiarity swept over them. 

“Hey, thanks for that man. Uh… geez, I know I’ve seen you before. You’re that transfer student, Narukami Yu, right?” The brunet inquired as he stood up to brush himself off.

“Yeah, it’s no problem. Just wanted to help… Well you know my name, what’s yours?” Yu asked as he put out his hand for the other to shake.

“Right! I’m Yosuke Hanamura, I think I sit behind you in homeroom. Nice to finally meet you!” Yosuke gave him a grin and Yu felt his heart clench. It was like he had seen that smile a thousand times before. “Well we should head off, don’t want to be late right? Wanna ride?” Yosuke asked as he picked his bike up from where it had fallen.

“Wha… Where exactly do you want me to sit?” Yu was bewildered, and Yosuke looked back with a sudden realization. 

“Oh, right… Uh… you know what, why don't we just walk?” Yu smiled a genuine smile at the boy and nodded his head as the two turned to continue their walk to the school.

Once again the day passed with no incident and after school the boy, Yosuke, offered to take Yu out for a treat in thanks of his rescue. Yu tried to insist that there was no need but the boy proved to be stubborn, so here he was sitting at a table with two of his classmates (Chie forced the boy to take her as well as payment of what the brunet broke the other day) casually talking about what had happened in the past few days. And as he watched the brown eyed boy talking with one of his work friends while Chie laughed silently he began to believe that maybe this year could be better.

****

. . .

****

If Yu were to be honest he didn’t truly think this thing would work, and now with half his top half stuck in the tv he was beginning to think otherwise. He had seen a shadowy figure on the screen but it was hard to discern whether he had seen them before or not. He was able to push himself back out, hitting his head in the process, it hurt but he reassured Nanako he was okay when she called for him. What an odd occurrence. He wondered if the others had better luck.

Yosuke was absolutely livid, he could not believe what he was seeing on the screen. He had seen two people, each on their own, one was the girl he had a crush on for years and the other was a figure he had met only recently but had seen enough he could tell who it was instantly. Yeah, Yu was rather attractive compared to other people in this small town, and sure he had seemed like a nice person to be around but could Yu really be Yosuke’s soulmate? Yosuke didn’t like dudes, it’s not that he hated people that did, he just never really felt like that. Maybe Yu was just a platonic soulmate. Yeah that had to be it was just that. But what if it wasn’t?

He would need to talk to Yu some day soon about this.

The day had passed and Yosuke could not build up the courage to tell Yu about what he saw on the tv. He had been given the opportunity multiple times but every time he tried he felt sick to his stomach with fear. 

****

. . .

****

Saki Konishi was dead. That was a fact that shot Yosuke through the heart and caused the world around him to spin. He had to grab onto Yu before the ground was able to meet him as he assessed the whole ordeal. What on earth happened? Who would want a beautiful, kind young girl dead? Hushed whispers surrounded him as he sucked in a breath. This couldn’t be happening. He left school early that day.

These past few days had been crazy, but nothing would be able to prepare him for this. Here he was, in a world inside the tv at his workplace facing off someone who looked just like him with a stranger he had just met a few days ago (who had just saved him from something the bear had called “shadows” with something he had called a persona) and a strange bear he now knew as Teddie. God could this get any worse?

“You can’t be me you son of a bitch!” He screamed at the other boy in front of him who had only responded in a fit of giggles that morphed into full blown manic laughter. The last thing he remembers is seeing the boy begin to… change, like he was shifting in his own skin as a new form burst forward before he closed his eyes and collapsed to his knees. 

Yu screamed out Yosuke’s name as he watched the boy fall before he was forced to focus back on the newly formed shadow. Pulling out his golf club as though it were a true weapon he took a single deep breath as he charged head first into another battle to protect the boy from himself.

Using the newly found Izanagi he was able to get through the fight with barely a scratch but it was a long and tedious battle and by the end he was heavily leaning on the golf club for support. When Yosuke finally rose from the floor the shadow was looking at the small group with a blank stare. He understood what he needed to do, he just didn’t know if he could do it.

“Y… You’re not me.” He muttered more to himself. Teddie walked towards him with as much of a look of sympathy as a bear could. 

“Yosuke, you need to accept it as a part of yourself or it might go berserk again. I’m not sure sensei could handle another fight right now.” For the first time in a while Yosuke glanced back at Yu, he didn’t look too great to be sure but he still gave Yosuke a reassuring smile before he walked towards him.

“It’s just… accepting yourself, it’s so… hard.” 

“...I know.” Yu said from behind him. He turned to look at the other boy in surprise as Yu smiled at him again. “I get it, accepting yourself is the hardest thing you can do, but, I promise, you’ll feel so much better about it.” Yosuke turned back to his shadow with a sigh as he allowed himself to relax.

“Alright… yeah, I’ll admit it. You are me, I am sick of this town. I’m... afraid of being alone again.” With a sigh Yosuke felt a warmth willing his chest as the shadow transformed once again. It was nice. Feeling himself being accepted as calming, and tiring beyond belief. He turned to the others in the small room, swaying on his feet he tried to take a step forward but his leg gave out on him and he went falling to the ground. Yu was by his side in an instant, a small smile gracing his lips. 

“He was a real pain in the ass, huh?” Yosuke continued his senseless mumbling as Yu simply looked at him, hesitating over whether to give him a hand or not. He decided to give him a hand to help the other stand. “If you weren’t here I’m not sure what would have happened to me so… thanks, Yu.” 

They all agreed that now would be the best time to leave this place so with an escort from Teddie they reached the other side only to be faced with a sobbing Chie. After she stormed off in a huff the two were left alone once again. 

“Wanna walk home together? I think I live pretty close to where you’re staying.” 

“Oh, sure.” The walk started off in silence with Yosuke cutting in a few times tiredly explaining what he was going to do once he got home with Yu either responding with a small hum of acknowledgement or just a simple nod, that is until Yosuke stopped in his tracks, Yu had to practically skid to a stop in order to catch him. 

“Listen, Yu. I uh… I’ve wanted to talk with you about this since yesterday, but… I got too scared to do it. Seeing as I’ve already let you see one of the worst parts of myself, um… Listen, back when we did the midnight channel, I uh, I saw two people. One was Saki, sure but I also saw… you.” Yu’s breath hitched as he said that. “I-I mean there's no way that this could actually show your soulmate and I’m probably just being ridiculous but, just watch out for yourself. If it works the way Chie said it works then we can burn that bridge when we get to it-” Yu burst out laughing as he began to register what Yosuke was trying to convey.

“Aw, you think I’m your soulmate? Well I’m honoured, when's the wedding?” Yosuke’s face burst into flames as Yu flirted with him.

“Yeah, yeah dude _very_ funny. Besides I’m not really into guys.” Yu stopped his giggling with a silent ‘oh’, Yosuke began to panic once again. “N-not that there's anything wrong with that, I just- Look I accept everyone okay I just… I don’t think I’m into guys in that way, I’m… not sure yet.” Yu nodded at the other boy as he laughed once again.

“Alright then, maybe platonic soulmates then?” Yosuke nodded at him.

“Yeah, that’s just what I was thinking… So…” Yosuke extended his hand to the other boy. “Friends?” Yu took the hand in a firm but soft grip and gave a small nodd.

“Partners.”

****

. . .

****

Days passed, then a week. They encountered Chie’s shadow then faced off Yukiko’s (where the two finally confused their true feelings for the other and got together after what Yosuke would say was way too many years of pining). The team slowly grew as Kanj also joined their team and it was a few days since that while Kanji was recovering. The entire team had gotten significantly closer together, but Yu and Yosuke had gotten the closest. They had spent many nights staying at the others house, in that entire time Yosuke had never grown suspicious of how Yu would always get changed in the bathroom and would always hunch over a bit more when he was in his pajamas. He never picked up on the dirty looks Dojima had sent him whenever they were at Yu’s house. 

It was a Sunday and Yosuke was set to come over for dinner together with the Dojima’s. When Yu heard a knock at the front door and Nanako called that she was getting in he smiled knowing it would be his partner. He was almost done wrapping the bandages around his chest and would be able to join the two downstairs as he usually did. The world seemed to think he deserved a bit of a panic attack though. When he heard the knock he froze and turned to the door with horror in his eyes. He couldn’t stop it from opening, he was paralyzed where he stood as he watched his partner walk into the room. Yosuke looked just as horrified as he got a look at his best friend.

“Y-Yu?” Yosuke whispered as he stared at the bandages on Yu’s chest. Yu could feel tears brimming at his eyes. This could only end badly, he knew he should have actually locked the door.

“Y… Yosuke, please it’s not what it looks like.” Yu pleaded as he placed his hands on the counter behind him. “P-please just let me explain, I-”

“Yu…” Yosuke paused for a moment as he looked his partner up and down. Yu could feel the slow darkness trickling into his mind as he barely was able to catch his breath. “Are those ace bandages?”

“P-please Yosuke, I can explain. Just, just give me a chance I-” Yu was just spouting nonsense at this point as he tried to not let the tears fall, his breathing was getting worse as the darkness in his mind sank into a never ending static.

“Do you have any idea how dangerous that is Yu?!” Yosuke exclaimed as he strode towards his friend. 

“What?” Yu was shocked, wasn’t Yosuke supposed to hate him? He was supposed to just walk out and never return like Yu’s parents did.

“Do you have any idea how dangerous binding with ace bandages is!? Yu, you could get seriously hurt, does your uncle know you do this?” Yosuke had Yu by the shoulders forcing the other to look him in the eyes. 

“He knows I bind, but not with this.” he locked down in shame as Yosuke continued to mutter to himself. 

“You need to go down there and tell him, then I’m taking your dumb ass to Junes to get you something better.”

“W-What?” Yu was beyond baffled at how Yosuke was reacting to the news of Yu being trans, the only other people that automatically accepted him like this was his uncle and Nanako. Having one of his friends, no, his partner welcome him with open arms was unthinkable, but here he was. 

“C’mon go get on something more comfortable than that and let's get you something better.” Yosuke was grinning at him, a smile like the sun. Yu could no longer hold back his tears as they began to stream down his face, he tried to wipe them away but that only sparked more to come. He was sobbing by now and blubbering about how sorry he was for the tears. Yosuke laughed as he pulled Yu in for a hug. “Dude, no matter who you are, trans or not you’re my partner. I’m not about to abandon you over something so silly. Sure it was a bit of a surprise, but it’s a welcome one, and I won’t tell the others until you let me.” Yu laughed through his tears as he felt a warmth and comfort he hadn’t known in a long, long time.

****

. . .

****

Months had passed since that day, Yu still had his bad days but now he had his partner to help him through that. Everything was going well, that is until Rise joined the team. Yosuke thought she was nice enough and was a valuable asset, but he didn’t like the fact she was making eyes at Yu like that. It wasn’t enough to make Yu uncomfortable, but Yosuke noticed, and with this information a seed of jealousy began to take root in Yosuke. He thought nothing of it as life continued. 

That is until he started to notice other girls eyeing up Yu in the same way and that only fueled him. He never brought it up with Yu though, he was admittedly an attractive guy so he was bound to have girls crawling all over him. It didn’t stop the bubbling and festering rage he felt in his chest when girls would go out of their way to make his partner visibly uncomfortable and he would need to step in to tell them off. 

One day after a particularly trying day at school Yosuke decided enough was enough and he was going to have a chat with Yu. 

“Hey, could we walk home together today? I got a lot on my mind recently.” Yu looked up from his book to stare at Yosuke, he had never asked to walk home before, they always did so he never had a reason, something was definitely bothering him.

“Yeah, I’m ready to leave if you are.” Yu said as he took a stand, grabbing his bag on the way up. Yosuke nodded solemnly as he began to walk to the exit. 

The entire walk was silent besides their foot falls. It was odd, having the normally bubbly and excited boy reduced to a silent stone faced shadow of what he was. Something was definitely bothering him.

They turned off their given path to go down to the river running through the town. 

“There’s something I wanted to tell you.” Yosuke started with his back to Yu. They had spent enough time together that Yu understood the times Yosuke just needed to vent to someone so he merely stood by as Yosuke began his speech. “From the start, I didn’t trust you. I… think I was jealous of you. I hoped you would be like me, and we could bond over that but it turned out you’re nothing like me. You’re a hero, you’re strong, kind, thoughtful, brave and perfect. I wanted something that would make you more like me, so when I found you in the bathroom that day, when I found out you are trans, I knew that that was my chance. I had something to shatter that perfect exterior you made for yourself, but… when I looked into your eyes, I saw that you were so… scared, and I realized that… you can be perfect and still have things you struggle with.” He turned finally to face the other boy. “You’re like me, but not in the same way. We’re… almost perfect together, you have things you want to hide just like me. I think out of everyone I wanted to be acknowledged by you the most. So… I want you to hit me!” Yu jumped back in surprise at the request but Yosuke just looked at him with a flame of determination alight in his eyes.

“Yosuke, you know I can’t-”

“Cut the shit man, just punch me right in the face and knock all this shit outta me. I want us to be equals and I feel like this is the only way, so just do it!”

He had to admit, that was pretty hot. The way he stood meant Yosuke meant business so who was Yu to refuse such an offer. 

“Only if you hit me back.” Yu suggested as he got into his own fighting stance.

“Alright, fair is fair. Now, come at me!”

The ensuing fight was long and well fought. Yu’s feet impacted the ground as punch after punch was thrown. And he had to admit, he liked it. The adrenaline pumping through his veins, his heartbeat like a drum in his head as he knocked Yosuke back. It was liberating. He had felt like a bird that just found out they could fly. After what felt like hours they finally collapsed together onto the soft grass beneath them. 

Both of them laid trying to catch their breaths as they stared at the sun setting. Yosuke was the first to break the silence as he began to chuckle.

“Man, your punches are brutal.” Yosuke gasped out as Yu began to laugh as well. From a distance they may look like two crazy people, laughing as the dirt stained their uniforms. 

“...Yosuke, do you believe in soulmates?” Yu sat up first as he stared at the sun beginning to creep down the horizon. 

“Huh? You mean that thing with the midnight channel? Dude that was so long since I saw you on it, can’t you just let that die?” Yu didn’t look away from the growing golden sunset, Yosuke leaned up on his arms as he looked at his partner in concern.

“Alright, here’s a better question. Do you know the two main beliefs when it comes to soulmates?” Yosuke shook his head even if Yu couldn’t see him. Yu continued, “There’s two main legends. One where we were actually creatures created with four arms and legs and two heads but Zeus thought we would try to overthrow him so he cut us in two and separated us from our other half so that we are always searching for them. The other is that we are connected to another person by a red string, it is invisible and no one can see it but it is there. No matter how entangled the string gets it never breaks so you are always led back to them.” Yu spoke so gently Yosuke barely heard his voice. 

“...Those are beautiful stories. Maybe it’s true, if it was I’m sure you’d be my soulmate every life we live.” Yosuke looked into the sunset with Yu as he took in the glow in Yu’s eyes.

“I’ve always loved this time, it’s called the golden hour. It’s the time in the day when the sun casts everything into a golden glow. It reminds me so much of your eyes.” The silence returned.

“Y’know,” Yu turned to look at him and Yosuke almost choked at how good Yu looked in this lighting. “I focused all my attention on the murders just so I could avoid my emotions. I think the real reason I was jealous is of the girls because they actually had a shot with you.”

“Ah, so you love me?”

“D-don’t put words in my mouth. Just… I’ve known for a while I like guys but I just didn’t want to admit it to myself.” Yu, wasn’t sure how to handle this, but as soon as he turned to stand and leave he felt a hand grip onto his uniform. “...Don’t go, don’t you dare ever leave me, not even when you have to go home at the end of this year. I… I like you.” It was so quiet Yosuke almost didn’t hear himself. Yu stayed still as Yosuke buried his head into his knees. 

“I like you too, partner.” Yosuke smiled at the pet name. “So, what are we now then?” Yosuke shrugged for a moment before deciding on his answer.

“If you want to be boyfriends I wouldn’t argue.” 

“Alright then, boyfriends it is.” 

Around them the golden hour set the world on fire while they held hands, waiting as the dusk gave way to the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also please keep in mind that I am not trans so I apologize for anything I got wrong with writing a trans character.


	3. All the stars in your hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the year approaches as the two souls learn to love each other more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was listening to Smoke Signals by Cavetown while I was writing this chapter. Long story short it was a bad idea since I almost started crying. Anyways, heavy angst this chapter so might I be able to direct your attention back to the tags.

A week had come and gone and the festival was in town, the group had collectively agreed to go to it as friends to take a break from the tv world. Yosuke and Yu continued their relationship slowly, hell the two hadn’t even shared their first kiss yet. The others in their group still did not know of their relationship as Yosuke still did not feel comfortable with revealing that. So they were restrained to holding hands under the table and sneaking cheek kisses behind the others backs in the tv world. 

“Wow, I always forget how beautiful the fireworks are every year.” Chie exclaimed as she stared up at the sky in awe, Yukiko tightened the hold on her girlfriend's hand. The entire group was distracted by the light show to notice anything going on around them. Now was the time for Yu to shine.

He leaned over to look at his boyfriend whose face was lit up with the multiple colours of the fireworks, a large grin adorning his features. Yu pulled at Yosuke's chin to direct his attention to him and slowly began to lean in. He stopped as soon as their foreheads met, all around them the pop and ‘whoo’s echoed in the night. Yosuke laughed with a short “get in here you dork” he had pulled Yu by the back of the head to press their lips together. Yu smiled against his boyfriend's lips. He could’ve stayed like this forever. That is until he heard Teddie calling out to them.

“Hey, Yosuke is finally scoring!” The two shot away from their kiss but the damage was already done as the entire team had looked in the direction of the two lovers. Nanako let out an excited gasp. 

“Big bro and Yosuke-nii are kissing!” She screeched, Yu thanked whatever god there was above that Dojima wasn’t around at the moment. The whole group stared at them in shock until Chie tried to remedy the situation. 

“Jeez, it took you two long enough.” She chided as Yukiko began to laugh, one of her loud fits of giggles ensued. 

“Yeah senpai, the hell was all that before about me being bi when you got yourself a boyfriend.” Yosuke decided he would need to apologize for all the shit he gave his friend.

“Sorry I was just figuring myself out at that time. I think I was dealing with a lot of shit, that doesn’t excuse the way I treated you. I’m really sorry about that.” He said as he gripped Yu’s hand tighter.

“Damn right you should be.” The tension grew as the team turned to Rise who was still quiet, they all knew she liked Yu and feared how she would react. She sucked in one last deep breath before she began solemnly.

“Well… you should have told me about this sooner senpai. I wouldn't have tried making you mine when you already had someone.” She shot them a genuine smile as the group laughed it off. “But seriously, you two should have told us sooner! You look so cute together!”

“Yeah, I wanted to tell you all right away but Yosuke asked me to wait. Blame him for all of this.” Yu pointed out as the group burst into another fit of laughter at Yosuke’s look of pure betrayal. “Please don’t tell my uncle about this.” Yu pleaded as they all grew more serious, the team nodded but Nanako looked at them all with confusion.

“Why can’t we tell dad? Aren’t they in love?” She asked as they all tensed up not entirely sure how to explain this sort of thing to a seven year old girl. They all were thrown off when Teddie began to speak up. 

“They are Nanako-chan, but not a lot of people like it when two people love each other. That’s something the person gets to choose who they tell and when they tell. Sensei can choose when he says he’s in love with Yosuke so you need to let him choose when that is.”

“Okay.” She beamed up at him and Yu silently thanked Teddie for how well he and Nanako got along and how well he could convey things to her. 

The rest of the night was filled with stories about them getting together and how long they had officially been dating for. Before long the night had ended and Yu left with a sleeping Nanako on his shoulder and his boyfriend by his side with a light feeling in his chest. 

****

. . .

 ****

Here Yu was thinking that he would maybe have five or more months before he had to relax before he even thought about having to think about telling his uncle about his relationship with Yosuke. Boy how wrong he was.

Over the course of a month the two had learned the in’s and out’s of being in a relationship, they worked their way around broken glass in order to let their love bloom like a flower in spring. It started small. First, little cuddle sessions on the couch on their movie nights, pecks on the others cheek (or lips if they were feeling dangerous) while in fairly public places, Yosuke wrapping his arms around Yu while they were talking with friends. Eventually they got braver, cuddling turned to full blown making-out and shy little kisses shared in secret turned to pushing one against the wall while they kissed. Around their friends or strangers they kept it simple, barely even showing their intimacy but when they got their time alone in their own place they went all out.

It was during one of these moments that they were discovered. 

Together they had lain, Yosuke on top of his boyfriend, with hands entangled in hair or around shoulders and even a hand under Yu’s shirt gently caressing the skin there, when Dojima had opened the door on them.

“Hey, Yu have you-” The two lovers threw themselves apart as Yu looked fearfully towards the door to his room. “Oh.” Was all Dojima had said in regards to the scene playing in front of him.

“Uncle, uh… you’re back early.” He tried to be nonchalant in getting out from under Yosuke and standing in front of his uncle. Dojima looked between them with a look of shock that was underlain with a softer look of understanding. 

“Yeah, I asked for a bit of a shorter shift today. I’ll… I’ll wait downstairs, I feel we need to talk about this.” Yosuke almost laughed once the door was closed, but he stopped himself when he saw the look of horror on Yu’s face. 

“... I thought I would have had more time to tell him, now he thinks I’m hiding things from him.” Yosuke wrapped his arms around his partner and buried his head in the little crook between Yu’s neck and shoulders.

“Hey, think of it this way. He accepts you for being trans, why can’t he accept you dating a boy?”

“Because you could get me pregnant?” Yu laughed as he ruffled Yosuke’s hair gently. “It’s going to be okay.” He whispered, more to comfort himself than anything.

Downstairs Dojima sat at the table staring down at the worn wood in silence. He didn’t look up as he said to the two in the doorway, “I’m making coffee, take a seat we have a lot to discuss.” The two took the chairs across from the man grabbing hands the moment they could.

Silence engulfed the room as Dojima prepared their coffee. The ticking of the clock in the hall seemed to be the only sound echoing in Yu’s head. Dojima placed himself in front of the two lovers heavily, placing their steaming cups before them. No one made a move to drink. Yu’s uncle placed his hands in front of himself as he assessed the two infront of him. 

“How long?” The answer didn’t need any more explanation.

“Not long, only about a month or so…” Yu’s heart was pounding in his ears as Dojima gently nodded his head, his eyes were still closed.

“... Did you feel you needed to hide this from me?” Yu shook his head.

“No, I just-” He was greeted with a soul piercing stare from the detective, he shouldn’t lie to his own uncle like this. “In a way, yes. I wasn’t sure how you would react and I was scared to admit it to you. I’m sorry.” He bowed his head silently praying to whatever god out there could hear that his uncle would be quick to forgive. He was answered with a chuckle.

“Ah, so I was making you feel unsafe. I should be the one apologising, Yu, I made you feel unsafe in your own house. I’m sorry as well.” Yu looked to his uncle with unshed tears glazing over his eyes. “So, how did you two meet?” 

“A trash can.” Yosuke provided, which earned another breathy laugh from the man. The rest of that evening was filled with stories of current love from the two boys and Dojima’s own stories of his wife.

****

. . .

****

Ah, the school festival. A time for students to all have fun and experience new things for them to enjoy. Well that is until the group date… the atmosphere was primarily filled with awkward tension cut only by Yu ceremoniously attempting to tease Yosuke into blushing more times than not. The reactions he got were one hundred percent worth almost outing the both of them to the only person in the room that didn’t know they were dating.

The drag show was fun as well, or, as fun as he could be while dressed as something he wasn’t. It brought in a creeping hint of his dysphoria to seep into the back of his mind making him hug the parts that stuck out the most to him, but with Yosuke there every step of the way asking him constantly if he was feeling okay he was able to get through without incident even with the odd person who would point out he passed as a girl very well. All of them were rather shocked when Teddie showed up for the drag show and Yu had to admit he passed even more than he did, earning him the first place prize. Yu was happy for him as he seemed to be enjoying this the most out of all of them.

The real Miss Beauty Pageant was the true treasure of this year's school festival. The entire school was talking about it. Supposedly there was going to be a surprise entry from an anonymous girl. Not even Ms. Kashiwagi knew who it was and she was running the damn show he was sure whoever it was would be a huge surprise seeing as even more people were talking about this mystery girl than people talking about how _the_ Risette was going to enter. 

He and the other boys were in the crowd waiting for the show to begin when two kids he had seen around school came walking up to him.

“Hey, Narukami-san! Could you come back stage to help us out for a second, the lights seem to be hating us right now.” He nodded slowly to the two boys letting his hand slowly fall from his boyfriends.

“Sure, I’ll help the best I can.” He glanced back at the others. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

Yosuke nodded and gave his partner a smile. He had no suspicion. When the show began he was relaxed until it had taken Yu longer than necessary when he began to get concerned. Yu had never taken this long to help someone with something so simple. 

“And now, the girl you’ve all been waiting for. Our mystery girl is coming to us from the big city,” No. “She’s been a heart breaker since the moment she took a step into school… A stone faced quiet transfer student I bet none of you expected!” They couldn’t have... it can’t be. His feet began to move before his mind as he began to push his way to the front of the crowd. Kanji called out to him but he was already pushing people out of the way. He was too slow. “Give it up for our second year student of class-2… Miss Yue Narukami!” Yu was shoved onto the stage by someone just out of sight. The bathing suit he wore left nothing to the imagination, his eyes were glossy and staring into space as he clutched one arm around his waist and one trying desperately to cover his chest. The crowd had gasped, all of them speechless. 

“Yu?” Chie questioned from her position on stage.

“Yu!” He heard his boyfriend call from amidst the crowd nearing the stage. He barely registered his lover as he jumped onto the stage in front of him, his uniform jacket already off leaving him only in his shirt. The warm embrace of something draped across his shoulders shocked him back into reality. “Hey, c'mon let’s get you off here.” A hand was placed on his back gently leading him to the off stage area. 

“Who would have guessed the transfer student was a tranny this whole time.” A boy in the crowd shouted, he shot his head in their direction. Before Yosuke placed a hand on his chin redirecting his attention back to his boyfriend.

“Ignore them.” Yosuke was gentle with the situation, trying his best to simply calm his boyfriend down. That did not mean his other friends were held to the same accountability.

“What the fuck did you just say about him?!” Chie shouted as she began scanning the crowd for the source of the voice. 

“If I had known he was actually a girl I would have swooped in before the prince of Junes could get to her.” Chie gritted her teeth as she locked eyes with the boy. She hesitated for only a moment considering her options, ultimately deciding risking a suspension or detention was worth the stupid thing she was about to do. She jumped off the platform landing foot first on the boy who made the remarks about her friend. She threw punches until the familiar arms of her girlfriend pulled her away, when that happened she resorted to simply yelling at the boy now laying on the floor.

“How dare you call him that when Yu is more of a man than you’ll ever be!”

Away from the scene Yu was sat on a desk, back into his uniform still gripping his shirt sleeves tight enough to cause white knuckles. Yosuke sat nearby waiting for the tears of his boyfriend to come.

“I won’t ask if you’re okay because I can already tell you aren’t, but is there anything I can do to help?” He reached out a hand gently and carefully for Yu to hold onto but he barely was able to get more than a slight head twitch in acknowledgement. He sighed a deep breath. 

“It hurts.” Yu was so quiet, quieter than usual, Yosuke barely heard what he said. “That was something for me to do, not something they could take away. Now it’s going to be just like every year. Make it go away Yosuke. Please.” Yu could barely breathe, why couldn’t he breathe? It hurts, just make it go away.

“Yu. Hey look at me.” Yosuke placed a hand on his partner's shoulder. “Yu, I’m your partner before your boyfriend I know that this hurts but I’m here for you…” Yu continued his sobbing even as Yosuke spoke. “Would you like a hug?” He was barely able to get out a small nod before he was engulfed in a strong stable embrace. He cried into Yosuke’s shoulder for a good five minutes before the others got there.

“Sensei!” Teddie burst into the room with a flourish rushing immediately to Yu’s side, wrapping his arms around the others waist sobbing quite dramatically. “I’m beary sorry, if I had known they would do that to you I would have called the whole thing off!” He was sobbing which wasn’t a very big surprise considering this was Teddie but Yu still felt honoured Teddie was being this kind to him, in fact when Yu looked up he saw the whole Investigation Team looking at him with either concern or flat out sympathy. He gave them all as genuine of a smile as he could manage. This sparked all of them to crowd around the crying boy.

“Are you alright senpai?” Naoto was a bit quieter than usual, it was as though she thought if she raised her voice too much Yu would shatter the glass barrier he had built around himself. 

“Y-yeah, I think I will be. I just need a second.” 

“Man those guys were absolute assholes to do that to ya. Yukiko shoulda let Chie beat them to hell and back.” That sparked a small laugh from Yu. 

“You beat up someone for me?” He asked as Chie blushed a bit at the recognition. 

“W-Well yeah, I couldn’t just stand by while they were saying such terrible things about you. Those guys were such shit-heads.” Another wave of tears left Yu as the whole group of friends voiced their agreements. 

“Whoa, dude are you okay?” Kanji asked which only sparked more tears to flow.

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine. I’ve just… never gotten this sort of acceptance from anybody.” The whole team pulled him into a large hug full of soft words of acceptance and love. 

****

. . .

****

While life for Yu would never be able to return to what it once was it wasn’t as bad as it could be. The school continued to let him be a man in peace and most of the students did as well, but a majority would refer to him as his dead name and would often call him derogatory names. It could have been worse but this year seemed to be unlike the past as now he had friends to help him through all the shit he had been put through. His friends of course could not stop the particular bigots that would specifically target him while he was alone to do more than shout rude things in his general direction. It was a day like this Yosuke found his boyfriend in an alleyway surrounded by three boys around his age.

“Hey, what the fuck are you doing!” Yosuke bolted towards them but they were too quick for him to catch so he resorted to attending to his hurt partner. Yu was crumpled over himself, curled into a ball to protect himself. At least that's what Yosuke believed. “Hey, those assholes didn’t get you too bad did they?” Yu didn’t answer him. “Partner.” In the confines of Yu’s body a soft ‘mew’ came out muffled.

Yu slowly pulled himself apart to reveal a small grey kitten in his arms. The cat gave out another meow. 

“They were trying to hurt her.” Yu muttered gently as he scratched the cat behind the ears. Yosuke bent over to inspect the cat closser. “I couldn’t just sit there and watch. They banged me up pretty good though. I think I may have a concussion.” Yosuke laughed as he pulled his boyfriend close to him burying his face into Yu’s hair.

“You’re a dumb ass sometimes, you know? God, Yu, you are the smartest stupid person I know.” Yosuke pulled back to look Yu over briefly for anything major. 

“Yue.”

“What?”

“Yue, I want to name her that.” Yosuke gave the cat a few quick pats. “I’ve heard if you name something you love, like a pet, after your deadname it helps to lessen the impact.” He nodded in understanding.

“Will your uncle let you keep her?” Yu pulled the newly named Yue closer. “Cause if not I’m sure my parents will let me keep her.” Yu shot his boyfriend a large grin.

“I guess we’re dads now, huh?” The two teens giggled. “We should probably head out, wouldn't want to worry my uncle further.” Yosuke reached out to grab Yu’s hand, gently pulling him to his feet and wrapping one of his arms around his shoulders. They limped back at a rather slow pace to Yu’s home, taking off their shoes upon entering and facing a fearful Dojima on the couch awaiting their arrival. After explaining the situation he let the two go off to fix Yu up while Yue was left in his uncle's care.

Yu perched himself on top of the counter in the bathroom while Yosuke rummaged around looking for the first aid kit. They were used to this already. Many nights after the tv world left them with more than a few cuts and bruises. Now with Yu’s most recent scuffles they spent far too many nights patching the other up. They even took up a bit of easy first aid training as a precaution in the case of an emergency in the tv. They were more than prepared for the small injuries littering Yu’s body. 

Yosuke popped up from his searching with the acquired kit. Placing that to the side Yosuke settled himself in front of his boyfriend placing his hands over Yu’s eyes tilting his head upwards. 

“Keep your eyes open.” Yosuke counted out a silent thirty seconds before pulling his hands down to cup his partners cheeks. His pupils dilated. “Well, good news you don’t have a concussion like you thought.” He gave a kiss to Yu’s forehead. 

“Wonderful, I’m cured.” Yu replied, sarcasm dripping in his tone. Yosuke chuckled as he gently pulled Yu’s shirt over his head. His chest looked about the least bruised, most likely from protecting his new cat. His hands had procured small scrapes that were bleeding a bit and bigger bruises spanned his shoulders. 

Yosuke took the others hands, carefully wrapping soft white bandages around them. Once he was done he kissed the other boy's hands. “Kissing the injury better” is what he said one particularly bad day in the other world. Yu laughed at it back then but now he found it to be quite charming. 

They quickly got Yu into more comfortable clothes, out of his binder and into an overly big hoodie Yosuke gave Yu as a gift the other had instantly fell in love with. Downstairs Dojima had cut up some of the leftover fish from the other night for Yue, regardless of the fact that only a few moments ago the grey cat had been in quite the scuffle she seemed happy, content. 

“Yue, that's what you named her right. I think it suits her, much better than it ever did you.” Yu gave his uncle a beaming smile.

“Thank you. I think I like it on her more than me as well.” He answered, cuddled against his boyfriend's side.

****

. . .

****

“Big… bro…” Nanako’s voice was hoarse and quiet. Yu was gripping her hand as tight as he could manage. 

“I’m right here, and your dad’s going to be here in just a second. Please just hold on.” Yu just had to keep her talking right? If she could still talk she was going to be okay. He couldn’t lose her.

“I’m scared… I don’t want to go.” Yu was sure if she could Nanako would be crying right now. His own tears kept just behind his eyes. 

“I know just hold on for a few more minutes, please.” He gently pet her hair back from her face as he looked into her eyes.

“...” She took a few more staggering breaths, gasping for more air. With a single long beep from the heart monitor she was gone, her hand went slack in Yu’s hold. Nanako was dead.

Yu was screaming, no words in particular just screaming. He knelt beside her bed as his tears began to freely roll down his cheeks. Dojima was a moment too late to say goodbye. The others in the hallway heard them crying and screaming. Teddie, Chie, Yukiko and Yosuke ran in to see what was going on even though they already knew. Yu was hysterical as he cried even the regular stone faced detective was sobbing openly. Yosuke ran to his lover's side kneeling next to him. He pulled the other into a hug that Yu fought back from as he tried to grab at Nanako’s hand once again.

“No, please! She has to be fine… she’s not dead! Please no!” Yosuke was crying along with his partner as Yu continued to sob loudly. He turned into Yosuke’s chest as he wrapped his arms tightly around the other. 

The entire investigation team was wrought with despair but nothing could amount to Yu’s grief at this moment. 

A cold ice entrapped his heart as he looked down on the man who could have been the reason behind his little sister's death, he looked on with a dead look in his eyes as he dragged the screaming man to the tv. Lifting him in order to press his back into the entrance to the other world. He could kill the man who took away the sun in his life, no one was making a move to stop him, he deserved to do this. His hand was shaking as he pressed further, out of anger or maybe… fear. Could he really go through with this? Killing Namatame would make him no better, it wouldn’t bring back Nanako. 

He let go.

Namatame dropped to the floor shaking, Yu gripped the top of the tv with an iron first. 

“I just want my sister back.” He said softly to the man below him. “But killing you is not going to bring her back, because you are not the real killer.” He could feel the others looking at him, either in betrayal at him letting the man go or in relief. 

The cold air pierced his lungs as he breathed in deeply. A soft snowfall was surrounding him. The others had left only a few minutes ago, but here he still stood. He had made a promise to her, they were going to build a snowman together and sip hot chocolate afterwards with the kotatsu warming them up. He could feel another wave of tears begin to form.

Yosuke walked towards him, they both stayed silent, Yosuke taking his place at his partners side. Neither felt brave enough to speak. Yu sucked in another breath.

“I couldn’t save her… all the others I could but why her?” His eyes began to sting as he felt his tears go unshed. “She… We were supposed to play together after the first snow. Nanako…” Yosuke pulled his partner into another hug as Yu buried his face in the crook of Yosuke’s neck, soft sobs wracked Yu’s body as he shook. The hands gripping Yosuke’s shirt were shaking through their white knuckled hold. 

The two were tired as they walked to Yu’s home. He had been completely silent since they left the hospital. While they took off their shoes he stared at the wall completely despondent as Yosuke led him through his nightly routine. 

Yosuke crawled into bed with his lover but did not hug or touch the other in fear of doing more harm than good. Yu would need his alone time right now and unless he initiated it Yosuke would do nothing. 

“...We’re going to catch the real killer, and when we do I’m not going to hesitate like I did tonight.” Yu was quiet, possibly from all the crying and screaming he had done tonight. He turned to look at his boyfriend finally collapsing into his arms as he pulled himself close into his chest to fall into his heartbeat. 

****

. . .

****

Nanako was alive. Nanako would be okay and in the time being Yu was working harder than ever to find the killer. Yu and Naoto both went out for a moment of fresh air from the stifling tension filling the small restaurant with the team working through what they knew. 

“Brr, it’s cold out. Partner, I brought your coat, don’t want you freezing to death.” His partner in this whole endeavor draped the warmth across Yu’s shoulders but he was too lost in thought running over everything that would point them to the killer. “Hey Yu are you okay?” 

Who could have done this with little to no suspicion held over them? Someone who the police trust enough not to think about them, it would also be someone who was seen with Saki and Miss Yamano but would not have harbored suspicion. It was someone who knew where Yu lived in order to deliver the messages directly. Who fit all of this criteria?

It had to be someone on the police force or something of a similar job seeing as they were able to go places with the victims without being seen as a threat. Someone who came by the Dojima household enough to not be noticed easily. Someone the people trust…

 _No, it couldn’t be… could it?_

“Adachi.” He blurted out suddenly. The two standing by his side looked to him in surprise. “It’s Adachi.”

The man was getting nervous and a bit too angry for this to be a simple coincidence, it had to be him Yu was certain of it now.

“Namatame is the one that put them all in!” _Got you._ Adachi’s eyes widened at what he just said. Yu was giving the “detective” a shit eating grin as the man realized just what sort of trouble he would be in. 

Yu’s smile turned to a fear as Adachi grabbed Yu by the wrist tightly dragging him away as he shoved the others aside. The calls of Yu’s name echoed after him with an especially heart wrenching call from his uncle after Adachi’s name. A familiar dizziness overtook him as the two carrened into the tv world.

Yosuke rushed after the man that stole away his lover, he had already lost Saki to this maniac he couldn’t lose Yu as well. He wasn’t going to lose the one good thing in his life. Never again. They ran into the room Adachi was last in but only saw the tv laying dormant and silent. 

“Get that bastard. He took away my daughter and now my nephew, I can’t lose Yu.”

“We won’t Dojima.” Yosuke promised the older man as the nurse carted him away. “I’ll get his ass and make him pay.”

Inside the tv has changed since Yu came here last. The sky seemed to be a more crimson shade of red and it seemed like destruction was all that surrounded them. Yu had landed on his stomach due to the unexpectedness of falling. He was winded on the ground, helpless as Adachi approached him. 

“Well, well, well. I didn’t think you of all people would be the one to discover who I was. Congrats.” His voice had changed, he always sounded more uptight and anxious now he sounded cold. His voice was rough, calculating, slow. He was every part the sociopath he truly was. Yu looked up with true and utter terror gracing his features as he stared up at the man. He was all alone here, he could barely see anything without the glasses and Adachi was fully capable of hurting him right now. 

“You wouldn’t do anything to me. My friends will come to save me you’ll see.” Adachi chuckled at that, an attempt at a threat.

“Oh, will they now? Hah, don’t give me that bullshit. Your “friends” will never come to save you, and if they do you’ll be barely anything but a bleeding mess of limbs.” Adachi walked closer. Yu sat up as he tried to back away from the man only to have a wall stop him. _No_ he thought to himself, _I can’t go through this again, please._ “Go ahead and try to run, this world loves me, you won’t make it far.” A fist reared back before coming to contact with his face. He was knocked back onto the ground desperately trying to crawl away before the man pounced once again, pinning him in place. He tried to struggle but it was no use. He was going to die here.

“I could of course offer you a deal, like I did with that other girl. What was that little bitch’s name, Saki or something like that. Your little boy toy liked her once didn’t he? What do you say, I might just let you free.” Yu spat out a mixture of blood and saliva into Adachi’s face.

“You’re a fucking creep.” He snarled at the man above him.

“Oh, I’m a creep huh. Says the little girl who walks around like she’s a boy.” Yu sucked in a breath. “Yeah, don’t think I don’t already know all that shit you try to hide from others.” Adachi leaned in closer, whispering into his ear. “I know everything about Yue Narukami.” Yu kicked once again against Adachi. “Fucking brat.” His head was slammed against a rock nearby successfully knocking him out.

****

. . .

****

When Yu next woke up he awoke slowly. Pain spread across his body like a raging wildfire, hot and unstoppable. It seemed Adachi hadn’t just stopped when Yu blacked out, injuries sprouted all over him. So many injuries Yosuke would have to kiss better. 

“Get up you little shit, we have some visitors that wan’t to see you.” A malicious grin settled on Adachi’s features. This couldn’t be good. 

Yosuke was getting really tired of Adachi. He had seen more than enough of the man's shadow, (how could one person have so many?) all of them were taunting the team. One was laid back lounging on a chair casually twirling a gun, another was simply standing there not even trying to dodge their attacks, one was actually putting up a fairly good fight. All of them did not seem too concerned about the highschoolers, all of them fakes. Yosuke knew when they found the real Adachi when they found him with a knife held up to their leaders neck.

“I’m surprised you made it this far.” He pressed the knife deeper as Yu let out a soft whimper. He was gravely injured, bleeding profusely from a large gash on his arm. “Although I will admit, I knew you would come for me if I had a hostage. Your little tranny here was the perfect choice. You were bound to come for her if her little boyfriend had any say in the matter.” He placed a hand on Yu’s chin to make him lean his face up. “Isn’t that right Yue?” Yu did not let his tears fall. He couldn’t. If he did, that meant Adachi had won. He had to stay strong. Even as he felt a hand trail down his stomach to rest on his thigh he did not cry, he was done shedding tears for this murderer. He stayed strong as Adachi kissed him and when he heard Yosuke yelling. 

“You sick bastard! Get the hell away from him!” Adachi laughed at Yosuke who was being held back by Kanji. 

“Why, are you perhaps mad that I’m doing this? I can’t imagine why.” He sneered, Yu held his breath and awaited for his opening. The knife still dug into his skin and he was growing dizzy from blood loss. Just a few more minutes. “After all, this is what the world wants right? Don’t you remember when your shadow first came out, it was enjoying life far more than any of you could.” He lifted his arm away to gesture wildly with the knife. _Now._ Yu jumped at the opportunity landing a solid hit with his elbow to Adachi’s gut then pulling upwards to hit him in the face forcing the man to fall back as Yu ran towards his friends, towards his boyfriends open arms throwing himself into their welcoming safety.

“I got you partner, he won’t touch you ever again.” Yosuke whispered into his hair as he hugged his partner tightly.

“You little bitch!” Adachi called after him as he stood taking a fighting stance. A strange aura surrounded him as shadow began to accumulate near the group.

“You’re just some worthless criminal!” Yosuke snarled at the man. With that the former detective exploded into a black fog. “Can you fight Yu?” He responded by lifting up his katana that Rise had handed to him, he nodded once.

“Let’s get this bastard, I said I wouldn’t hesitate and I intend to make good on that promise.” They charged forth towards the killer. He had a crazed look in his eyes, deranged and like a wild animal backed into a corner. 

Defeating him was one of the harder battles Yu had fought, Adachi had what appeared to be a persona on his side as well. He had collapsed once the fight was over, but just when they had him down another man rose before them. Ameno-sagiri, it had told the group its name. 

The shadows that had surrounded them all began to charge forth and they all braced for the next fight they would need to endure. It was not the fight they were expecting however. The shadows began to shoot into the blackened figure of what was once Adachi. The team stood by in shock as a new form began to take shape before them. A large orb with a singular eye in the centre. They stood their ground, what other choice did they have? They would be fighting against the very will of society. This would be their hardest fight yet. 

The world around them crumbled as the battle continued. All of the team was separated and Yu was all alone standing on a large rock. He wasn’t even sure if the others were alive. He was facing Ameno-sagiri alone, but he stood his ground. Even while the rocks fell beside him. He would not be the one to blink first. This was for everyone, Nanako, Dojima, his friends… Yosuke. A large pile of rubble fell on top of him. He was coughing, one eye was forced closed from a cut that now bled from his forehead. He could have sworn he heard Yosuke call for him. He was whimpering, he wanted to cry. This would be how he died, all alone, trapped. He breathed shakily. 

“C’mon Yu. Don’t just back down like that!” Chie? He saw her persona trying to hold off the monster they faced, it was all alone like him.

“You can’t just let yourself die like this!” Yukiko screamed for him as hers joined Chie in the sky. The dust around him was settling and he could see a bit more.

“Sensei. Please get up, we need your help!” Teddie, Kanji, Rise and Naoto all stood as their persona fought off Ameno-sagiri from approaching their downed leader.

“Partner!” He choked on his own air as tears streamed down his cheeks. With one final weak call he summoned his own persona.

“Izanagi!” With one last hit they had won. He smiled one last time before he let the darkness overtake him.

“Partner!” Yosuke called for his boyfriend. His voice was hoarse as he screamed. He spotted a hand among a pile of rocks. _Yu._ “Hey! I found him!” He summoned his persona to blow away the rubble and took in the state of his partner. It wasn’t good. The large gash on his arm was worse and he was greatly battered and scuffed. They needed to get him out of here.

Naoto called for an ambulance and the police to take the two injured away.

****

. . .

****

Yu woke up next to the bright lights and smell of a hospital. He was still tired so it took him a long moment to realise the pressure on his hand. Casting his eyes downwards he spotted the reason. Yosuke. He had his forehead resting on Yu’s hand with his headphones on. He held on with both of his own hands. Yu smiled as his heart ached. He gently gave the boy’s hand a squeeze. Yosuke bolted up with a shocked look that turned quickly to adoration. He said nothing as he jumped into Yu’s arms. Yu gently began to cart his fingers through the other boy’s hair as he cried into Yu’s neck.

****

. . .

****

Months had come and gone like nothing and soon Yu was going back to Tokyo. All of the team and his other friends agreed to continue their connection even after he was gone. He hated it, for once he had a place he belonged and soon he would be thrust back into the life he tried so desperately to escape. 

He had a week left in the small town he came to call home.

Adachi was locked up so anyone would understand the surprise Yu had when he was pushed into the tv world.

The world that surrounded him was pitch black unlike how this other world was when someone was facing their shadow.

“Desolate, is it not?” A voice that sounded all too familiar asked behind him. He turned to come face to face with himself, but… not. “Ah, yes I suppose this is strange to you but I do believe we know each other.” The shadow was sitting on top of a throne, casually with both legs swung over top of one side. His suit never folded in a way that could be seen as messy, his hair swept back perfectly, he was Yu but too perfect. “We know each other for you are me.” 

Before Yu could even open his mouth to refute or agree a tv turned on beside the first shadow showing another face he was familiar with. 

“You’re just a weakling, too afraid to even show the world just how lonely you truly are. You build up walls to protect but it only harms. Your friends don’t even like you do they?” This new shadow asked as his face flickered in the static of the tv. Another lit up with a face he once knew.

“You’ll never even be a true man, you’ll always be me.” The girl said, that struck him in his heart.

“Does Yosuke even truly love you.”

“You’re too afraid to be alone again, you don’t want to go back to a cold apartment all on your own.”

“Your parents will hurt you again if you go back, are you really prepared to face them again?” All of the faces on the tv’s stared at him with piercing yellow gazes. He knew what he had to do, he just didn’t know if he could find the strength to go through with it.

“I know who you are. You are me, even if I don’t want you to be, you are my insecurities and fears, who I used to be. You are all parts of me!” Izanagi reformed in front of the boy.

“You know who has caused all of this don’t you? Go to her, she is waiting for you.”

Yu jolted awake in his bed, a sweat clung his clothes to his skin and he breathed heavily. He ran to pull on his outdoor wear to run to the gas station that bordered the outskirts of town. He knew her name already; Izanami.

****

. . .

****

Yu was forced to watch as the love of his life sunk lower into the abyss, a thousand hands pulled him under. Yosuke tried to push Yu away as his last action now he was gone, when the hands came for Yu he didn’t fight. The battle was done, they lost. This was where Yu was going to die.

Igor would be disappointed. 

“This truly is an unjust game, she was never meant to live again. You need to get up for everyone's sake.” A voice echoed in the void surrounding him. He didn’t get up, he just wanted to rest for a few more minutes.

“C’mon partner, everything has changed since I met you. I’m glad we met.” Yosuke? “I don’t think I could have made it this far without you. I like you, partner. You can’t let it end this way. Please, get up one more time.” _Yosuke. No wait, come back. I can’t go on without you._ He shakily pushed himself up, forcing himself to stand. His heart beat faster as something inside him changed. He knew the name as if it were second nature, Izanami-no-Okami. He could do this.

He was back on the battlefield. Izanami threw attack after attack at him but he refused to let her win that easily. It took only a single hit from his new persona to down the fallen goddess and get his friends back by his side. He grabbed his lovers hand once he saw Yosuke, just to be sure he wouldn’t leave him again. 

****

. . .

****

Today he would be going back to his old life. His friends all gathered around him on the train platform saying their final goodbyes. Nanako was especially torn up over his departure. The house would feel empty without him there, the town would feel empty. 

He had only his final hugs to give before he would be leaving. Each individual got an equally long one, trying to delay him as much as possible. He could always come back to his home but until the ]n these would be their final moments together. 

“Good luck out there Yu.” He nodded as he pulled his boyfriend in by the collar of his shirt for one final kiss, he had to stop himself from crying. 

“I love you.” Was all he said before he took his steps onto the train. They all ran after him trying to keep him in their sight for as long as possible. 

“I love you too partner!” Yosuke called pressing a hand to the glass as Yu placed his own on his side. “Distance doesn’t matter to us! Even when we are separated we’re still lovers!” All of them were crying heavily as the train pulled away from the station. 

Yu took a seat on the train with his head leaning against the window, looking out at the scenery he grew to call his home as it passed him by. He looked to the picture he kept with a bittersweet smile gracing his lips. His headphones played the songs Yosuke had made for him. 

He would be in their hearts forever. Yosuke would still love him no matter what. He took one last deep breath.

It was time to go back to the life he once lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the end, I have just one last chapter to tell of this story.


	4. Back home in your arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two souls life the rest of their life then move on to the next, but this was a good life, was it not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the end of a story.

The first week of Yu’s return had been… quiet, perhaps a bit too quiet. His mother had only said a few greetings to him and his father had said nothing. Even during dinner his parents had said nothing to their child. It was usual for his parents to not speak very much to him but this was different, they were being cold towards him. What had changed while he found his true home in Inaba? 

Once that first week was over the usual routine had begun once again. Waking up, school, coming home to an empty house, making his own food then hiding in his room once his parents came back. His father took to drinking more than usual and slamming a fist against Yu’s closed door. He resorted to once again hiding within the dark confines of his closet like he did while he was a child. 

The only thing that kept him going were the constant messages from his friends and boyfriend back home who had texted and called at least once a week.

“I just wish you could come take me home.” He confided one day to Yosuke over the phone while his parents argued in the background. 

“I wish I could as well, but hey, summer is almost here, then you’ll come back for a few months. Everyone really misses you, partner. Nanako keeps asking her dad when you’re coming back for a visit and Teddie keeps crying when I tell him he can’t go visit you himself. Idiot bear.” Yu laughed at the thought of the bear appearing on his front door all alone and having no way to get back home. Teddie would probably claim he was going to keep Yu company.

“I miss all of you as well… God, my parents are being insufferable, I hate it here.”

“I know, partner, we’ll be able to get you out of there soon. Just hold on for two more weeks then you’ll be back in my arms. I love you.”

“Love you too.” Two weeks. Could he really hold off long enough to get to the summer that would take him back to his family? His parents only got worse as that deadline came closer.

It was a late night, only about three days until his next visit to Inaba and his parents had started to talk with him.

“Why do you always want to go back to that shithole of a town?” His father asked him as he entered the living room, it had been quiet that night, he thought it would have been better. How wrong he was. “It will do nothing to better you if you go back.”

“I want to visit my friends and my uncle.” He was always careful in his answers to his parents questions, it was a careful practice that took years to master. It was the same vague answers he gave to things they always seemed to want to ask. Why do you want to cut your hair? I just got sick of having so much of it. Why do you keep looking at the mens section? The clothes just look comfortable. Where did you get that hoodie? A friend gave it to me. He never told them about who Yosuke was to him, too scared of what would happen, they may never let him go back. 

“See your friends huh? Or is it so you can go behind our backs again?”

“What?”

“The school told us about what you are. Apparently your uncle registered you as a male when you are very clearly not. Did you think you would be able to get away with this Yue?” _Shit._ “You are still playing this game, pretending to be a boy. Fuck, it’s time to grow up Yue.”

“Dad, I can’t stop because I am a boy. You are the one who needs to grow up and accept that this is who I am.” Yu had never stood up to his parents like this. He was used to just laying down and being submissive, but no longer. He was _done_ having to live on like this. It was time to take a stand. 

His father stumbled to his feet, most likely drunk already, and walked towards Yu. His parents had never hit him before, but that did not stop the fear when his father stopped right in front of him. 

“You will not speak to your father like that, you are and will alway be a girl. You are an idiot child.” A sharp pain flared against his cheek as the slap was delivered. He gasped a sharp inhale but did not back down, turning his gaze back to the man in front of him he glared. 

“You are not my father.” Yu spat. “You will never be my father.” He was given a glare with fire lit behind the eyes. 

He could feel the hand gripping his shirt collar lifting him into the air as his father snarled out words he didn’t bother to make out. He knew what it was like to fly for a few moments as he was thrown back into the wall, the collision knocking the wind out of him. He lay for a few moments before pulling himself to his feet and making a bolt for his bedroom door just down the hall. His father called after him but he was safe behind a door before he heard much. Thinking quickly he grabbed his desk chair and placed it under the door handle to give him a bit more time.

He grabbed his phone and punched the simple number in telling the operator what was happening. She told him to stay on the line but he ignored that in order to call another person. 

“Cmon, pick up… please pick up.” His phone rang three times before a click resonated in his ear. His hands shook as he paced, the banging on the door got louder. It would be any moment soon. 

“Partner?” He sighed a breath of relief. “Yu, it’s almost midnight what are you doing calling me at a time like this.” Yosuke sounded tired. Yu hadn’t even realized how late it had gotten. 

“Yosuke, I need you to come to Tokyo.”

“Wait, tonight? Yu, what’s going on?” Yosuke had thrown off his blankets as he heard his partner freaking out. He was going to tell his parents he needed a ride. 

“It’s my dad. He knows I’m trans, he freaked out on me and now I’m not sure what he’s going to do.”

“Shit, did he hit you? Have you called the police?” He grabbed his coat and was rushing through the hallways to get to his parents room, he would wake Teddie up soon. 

“Yes and yes, the police are on their way but I don’t know if I’ll make it that long. I just wanted to talk to you one more time… in case.” The yells in the background of the call were getting louder. 

“Yu, don’t you dare talk like that. I’m grabbing my parents, I’ll be there as soon as I can. You need to call your uncle.”

“Okay, I love you Yosuke.”

“Yeah, I love you too. I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Yu hung up and Yosuke burst into his parents room. 

“Yosuke, what’s wrong?” His mother asked, they had fallen asleep hours earlier and Yosuke had just woken them up. 

“It’s Yu.” They had already told Yosuke’s parents about their relationship and while it had taken them a while to accept it they had come to love Yu like a third son. “His dad is hurting him, he just called me.”

His mother stared at him for a few moments before her face twisted in determination. 

“I’ll grab my keys, go wake up Teddie.” He rushed off to his adopted brothers room while his mother went to grab her keys and start up the car. 

“Teddie, wake up and grab your shoes, we’re going to Tokyo.” He pulled at his brother's hands tugging him out of the comfort of his bed. He was delirious with sleep as he stood in his room.

“Why are we going there?” He rubbed at his eyes forcing himself to stay standing. 

“Yu needs our help.” That made the bear perk up instantly.

“We’re going to go see sensei?” Teddie ran off instantly to grab his shoes and his coat.

“We’re bringing him home.”

After calling the rest of the team about what had happened they were off to Tokyo with Chie, Yukiko and Teddie in Mrs. Hanamura’s car and the others in Dojima’s. It would be a log three hour drive with Yosuke fiddling with anything and everything with his nerves running rampant in his mind. 

By the time they got to the police station Yu would be at Yosuke was ready to burst in there and demand he see his partner safe and sound. He forced himself to hold back and let his mother and Dojima handle that. Chie, as per usual, was still her hot headed self and was able to get out Yu’s position in one of the interview rooms. 

Yu was leaning against the wall when they entered, his face bloody and bruised but graced with a smile as he saw his friends entering. Yosuke quickly walked to his boyfriends side placing a hand on his cheek wiping at the blood on Yu’s lip, he got a hiss of pain in response. Yu muttered something.

“What was that?” Yosuke questioned. Yu smiled at him.

“The police agreed that I will be living with my uncle from now on. My dad admitted to everything, I’m coming home once everything gets sorted out.” Yosuke began to laugh, disbelief lacing his humour. Yu pulled him into a hug that the entire team joined soon enough.

Once everything was over with Yu was brought back home with a shiny new restraining order in his father's hand and his lovers hand in his with his head held high. 

Yue was overjoyed at his return and would not stop meowing at him the moment he took a step into his home. He was greeted with a party in his honour with his family and friends surrounding him. 

Life was good. When Yosuke proposed Yu said yes and when they finally got to adopt a child they were overjoyed, crying tears of happiness. They lived together as a small family in the town of Inaba for a long time. Their child grew into a handsome young man and found his own soulmate one day. The lovers grew old together, happy. They were happy until the day they died then moved on to their next life. 

Soulmates are a legend that has been told for as long as the idea of love has existed. A half of yourself separated forcing you to look for the other sometimes for an eternity. Every life, one after the other you are searching. Sometimes you find the other and live life in joy and happiness at being whole again. Sometimes you miss each other, forced into a life of solitude and sadness at being apart once again, but you are always looking. The red string will keep you connected through your whole life, no matter how tangled it gets it will never break you apart. Two souls tethered together for life, every single one. Fate has their ways of how you will live, you always look for your other half.

If you are lucky enough to find them, never let them go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story and I hope you enjoyed. This entire thing (especially the ending) was based on [this comic](https://crazyclarabr.tumblr.com/post/615230707120439296/hello-collab-with-the-wonderful-elofrommars-it) by crazyclarabr on tumblr so go give her some love.


End file.
